bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bond Of Friends
Malocchio was walking around Las Noches, patrolling in his own words. He sighed, bored at what was happening. "Maybe I could go hang out with that new Espada dude. Haven't seen him yet." he muttered to himself. Zenmetsu, having a day of relaxation instead of plotting, was walking aimlessly, for once his Fracción not being present. But even though he was relaxing, he was still running through several plans and plots in his head, all in the aid of his Master... at least until he sensed a fellow Espada nearby. Malocchio was thinking about his new b-boy moves and bumped into an arrancar. "Sorry about that. I kind of forget everything once I'm thinking. Could you possibly know the new espada? I believe the Séptima?" he then thought of himself, "Why would a normal arrancar know that? Am I dumb or am I stupid? Wait they mean the same thing so I really am stupid!" Zenmetsu grunted and snarled. "Your looking at the Séptima Espada." Zenmetsu said coldly. "So yes, I'd know him very well." he then added jokingly. "Zenmetsu. Nice to meet you." He turned and leaned lazily on the nearby wall, placing his hands in his pockets. "Yes.. I was right. This fellow is definitely an Espada..." Malocchio was blushing, "Oh... okay." he laughed whilst scratching his head. "Malocchio's the name. Nice to meet ya. Have you met the others? Cuz they'll like to meet ya." he said casually, treating Zenmetsu as a friend already. "And why would they wish to meet me?" Zenmetsu replied quickly. "I haven't met with any of them in person, though I have saw several in passing... yourself among them." He turned to look out the nearest window and sighed. "Shall we walk?" He asked, his expression somewhat calm. "...Why do I find myself wanting to speak with him?" Zenmetsu couldn't understand it. "Well... All... no, most of them enjoy meeting new people. Just make sure you don't meet... uh oh." Malocchio said, pointing to Gorrion. "Him..." Gorrion looked at Malocchio. "Don't think you can run from me, Malocchio!" Suddenly, a sense of dread came over him. He felt weaker by the second. "Uh oh... the sun is down.... I'll settle this tomorrow!" It was only then he realized another person standing there. "Hmm... what do we have here? An arrancar? Well whatever. I'll be back tomorrow, Malocchio." he then whispered to Zenmetsu, "I don't know who you are but if you want to see Malocchio getting hurt really badly, be sure to hang with him tomorrow too." Zenmetsu straightened himself and fixed Gorrion with a firm and threatening look. "Oh? Is that so? What makes you think your so special?" There was evident challenge in his tone. "Gorrion, was it? I'm Zenmetsu, the new Séptima Espada." "Oh. So you're the really lame and stupid new espada with that dog around you. His name... Seigai or Saigai? Where is he?" Gorrion said, roping Zenmetsu into an argument. Malocchio sighed, "Forget Gorrion. He's actually a really nice guy when you get to know him." he said as a red haired man approached them. "Yo, Zenmetsu-kun." G said, with a smile on his face. "Where's Saigai-san?" Zenmetsu removed his gaze from Gorrion and looked at G. "Well, we meet again, G. Saigai has a pretty free reign, so he goes wherever he wishes. That's just the way he is." He said genuinely pleased. "Now," He said, turning back towards Gorrion. "call my partner "dog" one more time, Gorrion. Because last time I checked, he was just slightly weaker than the Espada themselves and could cause quite some damage." No sooner than speak his name, though did he appear. Saigai stepped into the corridor and stood beside Zenmetsu, nodding greeting toward G and the others. "I couldn't help but hear my name being mentioned." he fixed Gorrion with a stern look. "Nothing bad I hope." Gorrion laughed, "Nothing bad. Just talking about how you bark and lick your master over here." Gorrion pointed to Zenmetsu as he got carried away, literally, by G. "Excuse us for a while will ya?" G brought Gorrion to the side and said a few things to him which made Gorrion look at him with anger and walked off. G smiled at Zenmetsu. "So, where's your tattoo at? Care showing me? Cuz i kinda need to put some sort of seal on it. Don't worry, all of them have it." Malocchio nodded his head. Saigai grunted. "Watch yourself, Gorrion. This dog has teeth." He called after him. But Zenmetsu nodded his head and sighed. "Another time, Saigai." Turning, he removed his jacket and turned his back, revealing a prominent 7 between his shoulder blades. Saigai shook his head. "Ah, the seal. Lovely." He said sarcastickly. G put his hand on the tattoo and charged reiatsu into it and there was a glow around the tattoo for a while. "When you are in trouble, the glow shows the way. Your... comrades would save you." G laughed, "I shall take my leave. I have to eat my steak before Yuuhei gets it." he then sighed. Zenmetsu bowed his head as G left. "Malocchio, how long have you been among the Espada." Zenmetsu asked casually. Saigai raised an eyebrew at the comment, but made no comment. "Zenmetsu... just what are you scheming now?" Even though they were partners, even Saigai didn't know what Zenmetsu was planning, or why he said what he did. Malocchio looked stunned, "I don't really remember. A few years I think. But anyway, welcome. If you ever need help, be sure to tell me or any other espada except Gorrion. He'll turn your mess into a bigger mess." he sighed. "You need a tour around?" he asked. Zenmetsu nodded his head slowly. "I could do with a tour actually. Saigai, I'll see you back at our room." Saigai nodded and walked away in the oppositie direction. "Now," Zenmetsu said as the two began walking. "Our leader G. Just how strong is he?" "Nobody knows... but he was strong enough to overthrow Aizen so I guess he's pretty good." Malocchio shrugged. "Oh right, there is this secret passage that only me and Persia knows. It leads to a sound-proof training room. If you're ever angry just go into the room and start releasing it out." Malocchio said. "Hmmm, intersting. I'll have to pay a visit to this room later. Any other places I should know about that could prove useful?" One secret passage possibly implied more, and those could be very useful. But he suspected that G was powerful, but powerful enough to overthrow Aizen? "I'll have to be wary of this G from now on... and warn my Master." He continued walking, taking it the sights of Las Noches. "The snack room. There's this oven which could make things into food. Even dirt. It's like magic. G got it from one of the guy he raided. Since you're an espada, you should probably know his real name. His real name is Gokuren." Malocchio said, thinking of all the food he could be enjoying now. "That Saigai dude seems cool. Must be nice to have Fracción... too bad none of them like working with me." he muttered the last few words to himself. "He is loyal and a good fighter to have by your side." Zenmetsu replied casually, looking around the corridor. The moon was dominating the sky as usual, as he seen it from a nearby window. "You should probably know about the room hidden beneath the sand, just outside the walls on the eastern side then. It is quite spacious and good for all manner of things." He stopped suddenly at a window and looked out across the horizon. "Hollow as far as the eye can see, and yet they have no purpose." He sounded annoyed by that. "No purpose? Actually...nevermind." Malocchio said, wanting to tell a secret to Zenmetsu but remembered his promise to never tell another person what it was for. "On with the...tour." Malocchio walked towards a tower in the middle of no where and sighed. "This... is where G's brother does all his crazy stuff. I'd bring you in but Yuuhei doesn't like people going in without permission. If you do want to though, I could ask Szayel to grant us access." Shaking his head, Zenmetsu walked past the door. "I can meet him at a later date." He sounded distracted. "Would you mind showing me this secret training room, Malocchio? It may very well be a place where Saigai and I can work on our techniques without being disturbed... and judging by the soundproof qualities, it may very well have been designed for that very purpose. An Espada and their Fracción need to work together." Malocchio walked to the nearest tower and charged a bala at the door. The door began to change into a portal. "Step inside. It's accessible from all the towers in Las Noches." he said as he looked at Zenmetsu. Stepping through quickly but carefully, Zenmetsu studied the room intently. It was spacious and rather boring in appearance, but the walls were solid to his touch and even resisted the Bala he fired at the far wall without so much as a scratch. "You did well finding this place," Zenmetsu said quietly before resting a hand on his zanpakutō. "Oh and be careful when you train. You have to change the camera view..." Malocchio said as he took out a device and put it on the camera. "... using this to make sure no one is looking. Security here is quite tight. G-sama thinks that it's a normal room with no use." He passed a few of the devices to Zenmetsu. "If you need any more, go to my room. It's on the Fifth Floor, right next to Persia's and Gorrion's room." he frowned, "Do you know your room yet?" The beginnings of a smile creased Zenmetsu's face as he turned over some of the devices in his hand. He was quite an avid inventor himself, and already had a few to his name. "Yes, I know my room well, Malocchio and its location." The Séptima said calmly. "I find that a person's room is their only safe haven by which they can rest and recuperate, while tinkering away at whatever they wish to do. Saigai insists on guarding it well, though..." His voice trailed off, his eyes taking in every part of the surrounding area. He had the posture of a lion ready to pounce. "But why would G be worried about this place being used?" Malocchio looked down to the ground, obviously knowing something. "No idea...." In actuality, deep below the grounds, the honorable people who used to live in Hueco Mundo were buried there. And if their corpses gets to the surface again, the room's properties would make them come back to life as zombies. "... but G makes sure this place is untouched so you have to remember to use that." Zenmetsu took a deep breathe, sensing the lie, but deciding to say nothing. Everyone had their secrets. "Shall we go elsewhere, then?" He had seen little of his new home, and met even fewer people. "Or perhaps you'd like a quick sparring match?" He smiled eagerly.